No Dragon Left Behind (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: Okay, we have a lot of work to get the Edge up and running. Tuffnut: And we cannot wait to rebuild our hut! Ruffnut: We've come up with a few new designs/renovations. Tuffnut: It's very, very now. It's very Today's Viking. Ruffnut: And Vi-queen. Behold, our second, third, and fourth floors. Tuffnut: The kitchen. It's huge. Fishlegs: What's that in the middle of it? Tuffnut: So glad you asked. Ruffnut: Since we live on an island- Tuffnut: I came up with the idea of putting one in the middle of our kitchen. Snotlout: For what? Tuffnut: "For what?" he says. Remind me, Sister Nut. La Isla Cocina? Por que es? Ruffnut: Beats me, my flaxen-haired brother. But it looks cool. One might say "bro-fessionally" done! Tuffnut: Like "brother", but professionally. Yeah, yeah, "brother-rated". Ruffnut: "Numero brono". Hiccup: Okay, great, thanks for that. Uh, whatever all that was, your hut is one of the few that actually survived, so this would all be a waste of time and resources. Hey, here's a thought. Why don't you put your efforts and brilliant ideas into the stables? Ruffnut: I guess we could put an island in the middle of the stables. Tuffnut: "Fan-stister-istic" idea! Ruffnut: One might say "marvel-sis". Hiccup: No. One might not say any of that. Fishlegs: Ugh, come on, Garff. Snotlout: Doesn't that dragon ever quit? This is the third time this week. Fishlegs: No, Garff! Not Smidvarg! Astrid: No, Garff, no! Ruffnut: No, Garff, no You cannot eat Smidvarg For he's our good friend And we love him to the e- What? Not doing it this time? Shame. That is one magnificent song. Astrid: Good girl, Stormfly. You tell him. Fishlegs: Uh, Hiccup, I hate to say it, but this is getting way too dangerous. Hiccup: I agree. He's following his true nature, hunting like an adult Death Song now. Astrid: Well, it's not his fault. He's just doing what his instincts tell him. Hiccup: I understand, Astrid, but his instincts don't care about the safety of us or our dragons. Astrid: Not for all our dragons. I mean, these two have bonded so well that Garff's song doesn't even affect Stormfly anymore. Fishlegs: May be true for you, but try flying a mile in my saddle. Hiccup: Earplugs, quickly! Astrid: What are you thinking, Hiccup? Just say it. Hiccup: It might be time to find Garff a new home. A permanent home. Fishlegs: I'm telling you guys, it's perfect. Astrid: And what do you mean by "perfect"? Fishlegs: It possesses a very similar climate and vegetation to Melody Island. Nice canyon walls to hold in the sound. No visible hostile species. I'm telling you, Astrid, it is- Astrid: Perfect. Hiccup: H-here's a thought. Why talk about it when we can walk about it? In-instead of flying. Tuffnut: Tough crowd, H. Hey, look, I've been there, all right? It is lonely, and wait till they turn on you. I mean, they will come at you with hot molten lava, feathers... Astrid: I have to say, Fishlegs, this really is perfect. And you guys are right. As much as I love the little guy, he's not really that little anymore. Hiccup: Well, I guess it's, uh, that time. Fishlegs: So long, Garff. It's been a pleasure to watch you grow into such a wonderful, handsome, strong... No, I can't. I can't do it. I hate good-byes. I just hate them! Snotlout: Blah, blah, blah! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya! That's how we say good-bye, Jorgenson style! At least that's how my dad says good-bye to me. Snotlout, outlout! Ruffnut: So, Garff, as well as you know Our chicken says it's time to go Tuffnut: As much as love can grow I cannot love you so Because you are not my bro-ther. Ha ha ha. How was I to know? Astrid: Hey, Garff. You know, you've really made an impact on our group, especially on my girl here. But we will be back to visit. You can count on that, okay? Hiccup: Uh, is anybody out there? Fishlegs: What? Oh, right, l-like I knew that there were giant snakes here. Those are my favorite. Hiccup: Uh, by the way, those are not snakes! Those are Slitherwing dragons. Snotlout: Oh, no! Not Slitherwing dragons! What's a Slitherwing dragon? Hiccup: They're poisonous. Very poisonous! And dragons! Fishlegs: Don't touch their skin. It's coated in, well- Snotlout: Poison? Fishlegs: Precisely. You touch one, and you are dead by the next moon. Astrid: Stormfly! Aah! Fishlegs: Run! Astrid: Garff! Stormfly, no! Stormfly. There she is! Hiccup: I got her. Hey, easy, girl. Easy. Fishlegs: I don't understand. Garff is an excellent shot. I mean, how could he miss the Slitherwings but hit Stormfly? Astrid: Stormfly. Come here. Calm down. Aah! The Twins: Ooh. Fishlegs: Guys? I think the Slitherwings took Garff. Astrid: But not before they poisoned my dragon. Hiccup, I've never seen her like this before. Just look at her eyes. Hiccup: She seems disoriented. She might be in shock from the poison. Fishlegs: Slitherwing, Slitherwing. Come on, where are you? Astrid: Hurry, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: My nerves are already shot, Astrid! You are not helping right now. Astrid: I'm sorry. I-I'm just- Fishlegs: Scared. I know. We all are. But we're gonna figure this out. Look at me. We're a team. And if one of us goes down, we all go down. Astrid: There! The Slitherwing! Fishlegs: Okay, okay, okay, okay. Um- Not much is known about how the poison works. But, but, but. Astrid: But what? Fishlegs: There is an antidote! Yes, yes, yes! It's a combination of angel fern root, pine sap, and oh. Hiccup: Let me guess, Slitherwing venom. Tuffnut: Hey, we've milked many a nasty dragon and, per my recollection, an eel or three. So shouldn't be that hard. Ruffnut: Except that we can't touch the subject of our milky desires, "bro-fessor". Tuffnut: Does present quite the conundrum. We are in need of a "bro-lliant sis-covery". Is it too much? Ruffnut: Not for me. Hiccup: Guys, we don't have much time here. Plus, we need to find out what happened to Garff, so- Snotlout: Let me guess. We're splitting up and putting each group in equal yet perilous danger. What? Isn't that what we always do? The only question is, who draws the short straw? Tuffnut: And is it really a straw? Or a stick with a hole through it? Hiccup: Fishlegs, you and the twins find the ingredients to the antidote and get it going. Astrid, you stay with Stormfly. She needs you right now. As for you, you and I- Snotlout: Get ice cream? Hiccup: If by "ice cream" you mean going to find Garff, then, yes. Snotlout: Yak dung. Short straw. Hiccup: We'll be back. Stay strong, Astrid. She needs you. Snotlout: Now that it's just the two of us- The four of us. Can I get a break, Hookfang? Anyways, all kidding aside, Hiccup, do you really think Garff is alive? I mean, look at the effect that poison has on Stormfly. Hiccup: Look, no matter what, we don't leave a dragon behind, alive or dead. Snotlout, are you okay? Snotlout: I was just thinking about Astrid. I remember when Hookfang was with the Fireworm Queen, and I was so scared and mad. I mean, I was lost. Completely lost. But if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it. Hiccup: Whoa, bud! What is it? Snotlout: Hey, maybe the little guy managed to fight 'em off after all. Hiccup: That's the spirit. Oh, I really hope that's the case, bud. Astrid: Stormfly, you have to keep still. The more you don't, the quicker the poison will spread through your body. Ah! Stormfly. Stormfly, no! Ruffnut: Here you go, you sap. Sap for the sap. Fishlegs: And an angel fern for- Tuffnut: Ew. "Sap for a sap"? Kind of, uh, "sis-connected" from your "bro-barian". Ruffnut: You got a point. He's got a point. Fishlegs: Uh, did you get the Slitherwing venom? Tuffnut: No. I got the fern root of an angel for my angel. Fishlegs: Ew! Tuffnut: See what I mean? Kind of gross, right? Fishlegs: You were supposed to get the venom, Tuffnut. Tuffnut: No, I specifically recall you telling Ruffnut to get the venom. Ooh, ouch. What a "sis-appointment". Ruffnut: Sorry to spoil your shame game, "bro-cano". 'Twas a T and not an R that preceded the "uffnut". Fishlegs: Look, I don't care which one, but one of the Nuts needs to extract some Slitherwing venom, or we're all- Astrid: It's the poison. It's getting worse. We need to help her. Fishlegs: We're on it. Sap. Ruffnut: Angel. Tuffnut: El venom. We won't let you down. At least, I won't. Fishlegs: Let's go! Okay, well, in all the excitement, we, um- Astrid: Forgot your dragons? Fishlegs: Forgot our dragons. Snotlout: Listen, I'm all for the "no dragon left behind" thing, but if one of the four of us gets stung by those things, who's gonna- Hiccup: We are going in there to find Garff, Snotlout. Snotlout: Or what's left of him. Just saying. Fishlegs: Okay, so how are you guys gonna get it? Tuffnut: Us guys? I thought we were a team. What happened to the sap, angel, venom thing? I made jackets. Ruffnut: Well, yes, and those were awesome, but forget it. Looks like it's just me and you now, "bro-tacular". Now, how are we gonna extract it without touching it? Tuffnut: Ha. Simple. We put a jug underneath. Slitherwing drinks. Slitherwing slobbers. We're in. We're out. Ruffnut: And if it touches our skin? Tuffnut: Ruffnut, that's collateral damage. Ruffnut: Uh, you're talking about us, "bro-crastinator". Tuffnut: Ooh, I love this game! Ruffnut: Oh, yeah! The one where you describe what you're thinking without speaking. Tuffnut: Oh, great, now they want to play. Fishlegs: Ah! Astrid: What happened? Tuffnut: These guys. They ruined our game. Astrid: Did you get the venom? I can't lose her. Fishlegs: Astrid, no! Astrid: Aah! I hope you can make two doses. Fishlegs: Astrid? Astrid, stay with us. Guys, go get her some water. Astrid, listen to me! Easy, Astrid, easy. The antidote is still working its way through you. Astrid: I'm fine, Fishlegs. How's Stormfly? Fishlegs: For some reason, it's working on you, but with her... Astrid: Oh, no. Tuffnut: Is Astrid crying? I've never seen anything like that before. How are we supposed to deal with that? Nobody's ever prepared us for anything like this. Astrid: (sobs) Ruffnut: It's, uh, dust in the air. Always gets me this time of year. Astrid doesn't cry! The wind kicks up, and then all sorts of stuff blows through. It's the dust. I'm telling you it's the dust! Tuffnut: No, no, no, no. I know allergies, and I-I know crying. And those? Those right there are definitely tears of sadness and regret, folks. I'd- I'd know those salty suckers anywhere. Astrid: How would you feel if you were losing your dragon? Tuffnut: I'd ruthlessly punish whoever was responsible! (weeping) Snotlout: Oh, my Thor. They're even scarier when they're asleep. Little creepers. They're so creepy. Hiccup: The amber looks like it's piling up. Uh, is that what I think it is? Astrid: I'm so sorry, girl. I tried. You know I tried. Fishlegs: I just don't understand why the antidote worked on you but not on Stormfly. It doesn't make sense. Our body systems aren't so different that they wouldn't react the same. Ruffnut: Remember when Great-Uncle Magmar died? Tuffnut: Yep. At first, he refused to accept it, even though both his arms and one leg were cut off. Ruffnut: What a visual. Tuffnut: It really was unforgettable. Ruffnut: But then he got super mad at everyone, which was also unforgettable. Tuffnut: Yeah, seeing him hop around on that one leg, telling people he was gonna bite their tongues off. Ruffnut: Then he stopped eating, which was good for us because we couldn't let all that sympathy food go to waste. Astrid: And then he just laid there and accepted his fate. Tuffnut: Yeah, but that, that was completely forgettable. Kind of boring, in fact. Ruffnut: Thanks a lot, Astrid. Thanks for ruining our moment of reverie. Astrid: Wait. Fishlegs, when we found her in the cocoon, she was stunned. Then she got really angry and lashed out. Tuffnut: Tell me about it. Fishlegs: Then she refused to eat, and now she's listless and unresponsive. Astrid: Do you think maybe the antidote didn't work on her because she was never poisoned in the first place? Fishlegs: Astrid, I think you're right. She's not poisoned at all. She's she's grieving. She's grieving the loss of Garff. Astrid: The loss of her friend. I'm so sorry, Stormfly. I know what you're feeling now, girl. Garff was a great dragon and such a good friend. He saved your life, and we will always remember him and always honor him. Tuffnut: Wow. Inside that angry little body, who knew that she had that kind of artistic ability? Ruffnut: The scale, the perspective, the shading, it's bang on. You think she could do one of us? Tuffnut: No harm asking. Astrid: There's my girl. I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Snotlout: Is there something inside there? Hiccup: Not something, Snotlout, someone! Garff! Hey, there! I knew it! He must have cocooned himself as a protection against the Slitherwing venom, just like he did with Stormfly. Snotlout: Yeah, except that didn't work out too good. Hiccup: Or did it? Snotlout: What are you talking about? Hiccup: Yeah, nothing. We need to get him out of here. Snotlout: We all need to get out of here before these dragons wake up for breakfast in bed. And we're the breakfast. Any day now. Hiccup: I'm going as fast as I can, Snotlout. If I hurt him, it kind of defeats the purpose. I-I know, Garff. We we missed you, too, but we need to get moving before- Oh. That's why his amber didn't stick to these guys earlier. Their skin coating protects them from it. Oh, whoa! What was that? Astrid: Her new thing. Pretty nice, huh? Hiccup: Uh, very. Ruffnut: Here we go! Whoo! Hiccup: I'm glad she's back, too, Astrid. Fishlegs: Well, we still have one thing we have to do. And I promise I will be better about doing it. Hiccup: This place is perfect, Fishlegs. Astrid: Let's give them a minute. Hiccup: It's tough to say good-bye. Astrid: Let's not call it "good-bye," Hiccup. It's "see you later". Ruffnut: That's so beautiful. Tuffnut: One might even say "bro-tiful". Ruffnut: Touché. Touché. Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts